un distinto orgullo y prejuicio
by sueo de luna
Summary: ... por favor lean
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy 18 años _21 de mayo_

 _Querida amiga_

 _Hoy inicia querida Gina una nueva etapa en mi vida ya que mi padre no solo se ha casado con mi tía para darnos una figura materna que nos lleve a los bailes y nos aconseje con los caballeros, sino que desde ahora por petición de mi tía y madrastra dejara el comercio, a mí me está costando mucho aceptar esta nueva vida, querida amiga , debido a que no te podré ver seguido, mi padre es infeliz al lado de mi tía y lo peor tengo que ocultar mi amistad contigo porque si es descubierta la nueva señora Benet aparte de actuar como me cuentas que actúan las hermanas Bingley, no tardara en usarte para que yo y mis hermanastras nos juntemos con gente de tu rango que es lo que menos deseo ya que para mí tu amistad es una de las cosas más valiosas que poseo y no la cambiaria ni por todos los caballeros solteros con fortuna de Inglaterra, no puedo creer cuanto han cambiado las cosas amiga siento que apenas ayer estábamos en Londres tocando juntas el piano con mi madre y jane cantando o leyendo junto a mi padre no sabes cuánto me duele todo lo que ha pasado desde la muerte de mi tío siento que solo ha habido tristezas pero te aseguro estoy bien y lo veo con el mayor humor y optimismo que puedo en especial porque te prometo voy a hacer todo lo que pueda querida amiga por verte al menos una vez al año y mandarte cartas tan a menudo como pueda lo cual me da una gran felicidad, yendo a cosas más felices los bailes aquí son muy divertidos y las familias de la vecindad son muy amadles con nosotras y dicen que jane y yo somos unas de las bellezas de la región y los paseos en el campo me dejan ver vistas hermosas y respirar un aire sumamente limpio aparte de que hay una tranquilidad envidiadle cuando mi tía no se queja de sus nervios odia menté pero estoy muy feliz pero también nostálgica por no verte así que con sumo cariño esperando con ansias me respondas pronto y me compruebes que no te has olvidado de mí_

 _Por siempre tuya Lizzy_

Al terminar la carta fui a Meryton junto con mis hermanastras y mi hermana que también quería dejar una carta para Gina antes de ir con la señora Philips, nuestra tía la visitamos seguido tanto que desde que llegamos jane y yo la hemos visitado al menos una vez a la semana, no es molesto pero tampoco del todo agradadle, me gusta solo porque tengo oportunidad de enviar cartas personalmente a Gina mi mejor amiga desde los 12 años, aunque la vida aquí es tranquila y salvo uno que otro relato de bailes, del comportamiento de mis hermanastras o alguna aventura con los animales y no le tengo mucho que contar ella no pierde ocasión en contarme algo interesante o en ponernos a discutir por carta de algún libro. Ya ha pasado un año en que solo la he visto 2 veces desde esa carta pero no por eso nuestra relación se ha deteriorado sino que nos hemos vuelto aún más unidas durante esas 2 ocasiones tampoco he tenido ocasión de conocer a su hermano pero no me ha interesado para nada teniendo un tiempo con Gina, actualmente estoy en mi habitación escribiéndole una nueva carta a Gina

Lizzy

19 años _19 de septiembre_

 _Querida amiga_

 _Hoy ha habido un alboroto en la casa y todo por un tal señor Bingley que creo y espero sea el mismo del que nos has contado, mi padre ha dicho para molestar a la señora Benet que no ira a visitarle pero estoy segura de que ira, pero me compadezco del señor sea o no sea amigo tuyo ya que la nueva señora Benet está empeñada en casarlo con una de las 5 por lo que no me sorprendería que se fuera de Netherfield a no ser que sea resistente o se enamore de alguien de aquí aunque sentiré pena porque si es tu amigo sus hermanas no habrán conseguido su objetivo de casarlo contigo pero se la vi no crees Gina ellas lo han intentado, pero no lo han logrado ya que tu no sientes ese tipo de interés hacia el pero te diré que hoy el señor Bingley fue un tema importantísimo para la señora Benet por su gran fortuna y lo que le gustaría casarnos a alguna con el yo opino que si es la mitad de bueno a como lo describes aun con sus hermanas sería un marido ideal para jane espero saber cómo estas y lo que te pasa con todo cariño_

 _Siempre tuya Lizzy_

La contestación llego el mismo día en que mi padre nos confesó que había visitado al señor Bingley

 _Lizzy querida_

 _Cuando tú vas yo ya vengo es el mismo y al fin vas a conocer a mi hermano porque lo ha acompañado y se quedara una temporada con él, me muero porque te conozca no le he dicho que estás ahí por lo que de seguro se llevara una sorpresa, pero ten cuidado también irán las hermanas del señor Bingley y te advierto son unas víboras venenosas por lo que harías bien al no confiar en ellas, por cierto en tu próxima carta descríbeme qué opinas de mi hermano pero por favor no seas brusca y considero en mi modesta opinión que el señor Bingley no tardara en dejarme por la bellísima jane pero como ya dijiste se la vi yo estaré mientras una temporada con mis tíos los condes te dejo la dirección para que me mandes más cartas y te digo lo feliz que estoy aquí mi hermano no deja de estar al pendiente de mi por lo que estoy pensando en lo que me dijiste una tarde en tu casa si la esposa de mi hermano esta la mitad de atendida que yo se convertirá en una mimada de primera categoría antes de un año pero creo que si enserio está enamorado de su esposa será al menos el doble de mimada por lo que estoy muy feliz con todo lo único que me falta es jane y por supuesto tu para que esté completamente feliz no sabes cómo extraño cuando te veía más seguido pero así han sido las cosas para nuestra desgracia sin más que decir y deseando de todo corazón verte pronto me despido con todo cariño y deseándoles a ti y a tu familia lo mejor_

 _Siempre tuya Gina_

 _P.D no moderes tu lengua con mi hermano te quiero_

Gracias a la carta sabía a qué atenerme y se lo dije a jane pero al parecer Gina también le había escrito.

Yo al oír los gritos de la señora Benet y sentir el disgusto silencioso de mi padre le dije a jane

-recuerdas la felicidad que tenían nuestros padres

-cómo olvidarla y esa es precisamente la prueba de que un matrimonio sin amor sea por el motivo que sea no puede ser agradable para ninguno de ambos

-sí, si un joven me amara tanto como para casarse conmigo por solo 250 libras al año estaría satisfecha. Pero no sería sensato y nunca podría amar a un hombre que no lo fuera

-hay Lizzy solo un matrimonio como el que tuvieron nuestros padres nos haría enteramente felices

-lo sé de eso tenemos pruebas diarias pero los podres no podemos elegir

-no somos tan podres Lizzy

-con las propiedades de papa desvinculadas de la línea femenina solo tenemos nuestros encantos, al menos una tendrá que casarse muy bien y cómo tu eres tan hermosa y buena mucho me temo que la tarea de aumentar nuestras fortunas recaerá en ti

-pero Lizzy yo quiero un matrimonio como el de nuestros padres con ese grado de amor

-y lo tendrás pero procura enamorarte de un hombre que sea rico

-tratare pero y tú por que no casas al hermano de Gina

-yo estoy decidida a que sea el más profundo amor lo que me induzca a casarme en otras palabras acabare siendo una solterona enseñándole a bordar a tus hijos-dije con fingida tristeza para después reír junto con jane para ir ambas a desearle las buenas noches a todos y llevarle algo de comer o un té a mi padre que estada como siempre desde su matrimonio con mi tía en su estudio para irnos a la cama

El día del baile llego yo solo me arregle lo necesario no quería salir de mi estilo aunque conociera a nuevas personas comencé a bailar con uno de los Lucas estada divirtiéndome mucho cuando acabo el baile y entraron los caballeros yo aproveche que estada junto a Charlotte para poder obtener la mejor información

-El señor Bingley es el caballero pelirrojo, las damas son sus hermanas una está casada con el caballero de la derecha, el señor Hurts y el caballero más alto es su amigo el señor Darcy tengo entendido que tiene una renta de 10 mil libras y es dueño de la mitad de Derbyshire

Yo aproveche para burlarme-solo la mitad, que desgracia- con mi comentario nos comenzamos a reír cuando la señora Benet nos llamó a mí y a jane para presentarnos a los recién llegados, cuando vi bien al hermano de mi amiga me sentí que me desmallada era tan lindo con su cabello negro, sus ojos azules iguales a los de Gina sus facciones aristocráticas hacían que no sintiera que la señorita Bingley estada haciendo mucho por nada cuando recupere la respiración y la cordura su amigo ya estada invitando a jane a bailar cosa que no me sorprendió ya que la única que se podría comparar con ella en belleza es Gina, ese pensamiento me hiso reír por su expresión cuando se lo platicara, yo tuve que sentarme porque los caballeros escaseaban cuando oí una conversación entre el señor Bingley y el poco aficionado al baile hermano de Gina

––Ven, Darcy ––le dijo––, tienes que bailar. No soporto verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida

Actitud. Es mejor que bailes.

––No pienso hacerlo. Sabes cómo lo detesto, a no ser que conozca personalmente a mi pareja. En

Una fiesta como ésta me sería imposible. Tus hermanas están comprometidas, y bailar con cualquier otra

Mujer de las que hay en este salón sería como un castigo para mí.

––No deberías ser tan exigente y quisquilloso ––se quejó Bingley––. ¡Por lo que más quieras!

Palabra de honor, nunca había visto a tantas muchachas tan encantadoras como esta noche; y hay algunas

Que son especialmente bonitas.

––Tú estás bailando con la única chica guapa del salón ––dijo el señor Darcy mirando a mi hermana.

–– ¡Oh! ¡Ella es la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida! Pero justo detrás de ti está

Sentada una de sus hermanas que es muy guapa y apostaría que muy agradable. Deja que le pida a mi pareja

Que te la presente. –yo en ese momento me sentí desfallecer pero solo sonreí y me acomode en el asiento

–– ¿Qué dices? ––y, volviéndose, me miró por un momento, hasta que nuestras miradas se

Cruzaron, él apartó inmediatamente la suya y dijo fríamente: ––No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante guapa

Como para tentarme; y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han dado de lado otros. Es

Mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas porque estás malgastando el tiempo conmigo.

Yo al instante me enoje aun cuando el señor Darcy ya era tachado de orgulloso no me molestada tal vez solo estada incomodo pero no tenía ningún derecho de herir mi orgullo digo no me creo especialmente bonita comparada con mujeres como jane o Gina pero al menos soy tan bonita como las hermanas Bingley con las que ya bailo pero aun así procure contar la historia a mis amigos con el mayor humor solo espero poder hacerlo así cuando le escriba a Gina el baile paso sin mucho más

Querida Gina

Acabo de volver del baile en Lucas Long y tengo tanto que contarte iniciare con el señor Bingley es un hombre de lo más simpático y creo ya te lo robaron esta encantadísimo con jane y ella no lo deja de alabar y lo apruebo le han gustado otros más estúpidos por lo que tal vez haya campanas de boba por lo que me podrían hasta parecer ligeramente agravadles sus hermanas pero no me terminan de agradar pero a ellas al parecer si les agrada jane cosa que me hace inmensamente feliz pero dudo que haya persona capaz de despreciarla con lo cándida que es; pasando a tu hermano te diré que he visto que la danza es un pasatiempo del cual sabe disfrutar con moderación solo bailo dos veces en todo el baile una con cada hermana del señor Bingley por lo que se le tacho de orgulloso pero yo no le daba importancia talvez solo estada incomodo o si es orgulloso pero se lo hubiera perdonado con toda facilidad si no hubiera herido mi orgullo diciendo que ¨no estoy mal pero que no soy lo bastante guapa como para tentarle¨ no es que me considere una belleza excepcional y menos teniéndote a ti y a jane de comparación pero si para bailar busca tanta perfección no quiero ni imaginar que buscara para esposa, ahora que te he detallado lo más importante te hare un resumen de lo demás kitty y lidia están felices porque no se quedaron sin pareja en ningún momento jane gozo mucho de las atenciones del señor Bingley, nos informaron que un regimiento va instalarse en Meryton y tu hermano es a la vista de todos el hombre más engreído en el planeta pero dime tu que tal te la pasas con tus tíos y primos ha pasado algo de interés desde tu última carta espero me respondas pronto y nos podamos ver pronto talvez con los Gardiner pero por ahora escríbeme por favor

Con todo el amor que te tengo siempre tuya Lizzy

Puse la carta en mi mesa de noche y me fui a dormir a la mañana siguiente después de que yo diera mi paseo matinal enviara la carta y hayamos desayunado fuimos a hablar del baile con los Lucas y ser invitadas a otro la próxima semana, residí ese mismo día la contestación de Gina

 **Quieren leer la carta de Georgina o quieren que ya suba el baile en el que el señor Darcy alaga los ojos de Elizabeth y jane cae enferma en Netherfield**


	2. el baile en lucas long

**Primero mil gracias por los comentarios y por leer me tarde en el capítulo pero gracias a Dark Side of Everyone es increíble espero lo disfruten**

Querida Lizzie:  
No me sorprenden para nada tus acertados comentarios respecto al Señor Bingley y sus hermanas. Yo misma considero que has hecho una fiel representación de sus personalidades. Y en cuanto a que sienta inclinación por Jane ¿Qué hombre con buen gusto no la sentiría? En mi modesta opinión, serán una pareja inmejorable pues sus ánimos son similares.  
Tampoco puedo decir que me ha sorprendido lo de mi hermano que, como tú acertada y divertidamente referiste, no es el tipo de persona que piense en el baile como su oficina principal por lo que no me sorprende que haya bailado tan poco. Lamentablemente ni a mí me lleva a bailar.  
Lo que no puedo entender es que te dijera algo como lo que me contaste, a ti, con tu cabello rojo y esos bellos ojos verdes, no me explico cómo pudo ofenderte de ese modo la verdad es que gracias a una carta que me envió sí estoy enterada y estoy obligada a respetar la privacidad de mi hermano pero mucho me temo que no voy a poder ayudarlo como lo haría una buena hermana porque te conozco Lizzie y sé que eres tan obstinada que tratar de cambiar tu opinión de mi hermano es causa perdida.  
Pasando a otro asunto, han hecho un baile aquí en honor al cumpleaños de mi tía y me he divertido mucho con mis tíos.  
Me encontraba riendo de lo que mi amiga había escrito cuando una criada entró a informarme que mi padre me solicitaba.  
—Querida, antes de que enfrentes al lobo que es la sociedad de nuevo quiero que me aclares algunos detalles de la última vez— Comenzó apenas estuve frente a él.  
—¿Qué detalles señor?  
—El primero, ¿Es ese Señor Darcy el hermano de nuestra querida Georgiana?  
—Sí señor.  
—Bien, ¿Es verdad que te despreció de la manera que me dijo tu tía?  
—Yo no lo diría de una forma tan dramática padre, sólo diré que no encuentra en mí gran belleza y no le da importancia a las jóvenes que han sido despreciadas por otros.

\- toco a mi jane

\- papa quien podría tocar a jane es demasiado bella y dulce

—En ese caso ya todo está arreglado, sólo será necesario un pequeño percance en la caza por lo que la espada quedará colgada para otra ocasión— Bromeó mi padre.

—No es necesario que se moleste padre, el veneno es más sutil— Respondí tratando de contener la risa*

—Cierto, ¿Pero cuándo tendríamos oportunidad de hacérselo llegar al señor Darcy?—

Rebatió padre entre risas.  
— Iremos al baile padre, Georgiana le manda saludos y de ese incidente no se preocupe las palabras del "caballero" Darcy no me han afectado en lo más mínimo — Dije, no sin cierta ironía en la palabra caballero.  
Él sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero querida Lizzie, Jane y tú son mi mayor tesoro y, les importe o no, me duele que las desprecien de alguna manera.

—Lo sé padre pero, como bien decía madre, "Sólo las monedas de oro son del gusto de todos".

—No sé qué habría sido de mí tras su partida de no ser por ustedes– La tristeza y la nostalgia dominaron su semblante.  
Sólo le brindé una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora y ambos partimos a arreglarnos para la velada en Lucas Lodge.

Estaba decidida a que esta noche fuera divertida, aún con los Bingley y sus acompañantes rondando por lo cual mientras Jane era monopolizada por el señor Bingley me dispuse a conversar un momento con el coronel Forster, estaba sumamente entretenida pero me aterré de repente al notar que el antipático hermano de Gina me observaba cual lince a su presa. En busca de apoyo y protección me dirigí hacia Charlotte e inicié una plática sobre Mr. Bingley y Jane.

—Se nota que el señor Bingley siente un gran interés por Jane.

—Me es muy hermoso ver a Jane tan feliz.

—¿Crees que Mr Bingley está enamorado?— Preguntó de repente.

—No sé, pero sería un tonto si no.

—Entonces Jane tendrá que dominar su corazón y mostrar incluso más afecto del que siente para poder atraparlo.

Yo comencé a reír, mitad horrorizada por lo que Charlotte sugería.

—Lizzie, la felicidad en un matrimonio es sólo cuestión de azar— Prosiguió con mayor vehemencia.

—Eso nadie lo puede creer y tú no actuarías de esa forma.

—Al parecer Jane tampoco, espero que todo le salga bien.

—Lo ruego a Dios.

Después de que dije esas palabras un incómodo silencio se estableció entre nosotras por unos segundos.

—No vayas a voltear, pero el señor Darcy nos está mirando— Charlotte habló tan rápido y con voz tan baja que con dificultad pude entender lo que decía.  
—¿Qué querrá? Hace un rato me ha estado mirando también cuando conversaba con el coronel Forster.  
—Pregúntale— Sugirió a lo que le brindé una mirada más que elocuente —No me mires así, no tienes nada que perder, no creo que nada de lo que digas pueda hacer que tenga peor concepto de ti que el que tú tienes de él.  
Decidí que al menos sería una buena historia para contarle a Gina por lo que acepté.  
Acompañada de Charlotte crucé los pocos pasos que nos separaban y, como si fuese algo que se me ocurrió de repente, me giré hacia él.  
—No cree usted, Señor Darcy, que me expresé muy bien hace un rato cuando le insistía al Coronel Forster para que ofreciese un baile en Meryton?— Pregunté apenas intercambiamos saludos.  
—Con gran energía, pero ese es un tema que siempre llena de energía a las damas— Contestó.  
—Es usted severo con nosotras.  
—Ahora nos toca insistirte a ti— Intervino Charlotte —Voy a abrir el piano y ya sabes lo que sigue Eliza.  
—Sabes que no toco en público, hace mucho que no lo hago— El pensamiento de tocar me ponía nostálgica por lo que me deprimí ligeramente.  
—Lizzie, hazlo, toca una de esas piezas que te enseñó tu madre.  
Yo acepté y no pude evitar notar el asombro en el rostro del señor Darcy.  
Al verme en el piano todos comenzaron a sugerirme canciones sin parar, no presté mucha atención hasta que escuché a Jane.  
—Toca "Marcas de ayer".  
Con la mención de ese tema dirigí una de mis manos casi por reflejo hacia el collar que me había regalado mi madre que consistía en una delgada cadena de plata con un pequeño ángel de oro blanco extendiendo las alas y con un libro en sus manos.  
Comencé a tocar la canción conteniendo las ganas de llorar para después cantar. Cuando terminé todos querían que tocara otra vez pero, en lugar de hacerlo, le dejé el piano a mi prima Mary quien para su mala suerte tuvo que tocar un tema para bailar por petición de la señora Bennet.  
Me encontraba buscando a Charlotte cuando para mi infortunio escuché a la señorita Bingley y al señor Darcy.  
—No puedo creer que tal afrenta al buen gusto sea llamada canción ni el hecho de que una joven "refinada" la cantase y mucho menos el que la concurrencia no sólo se la aplauda sino que se le anime a continuar con semejante espectáculo esa es sólo una muestra más del poco decoro y la tendencia a afrontar las buenas costumbres de esta sociedad provinciana— La estridente voz de la señorita Bingley irrumpió en mis oídos.  
Ese comentario me molestó muchísimo, pues esa canción era una de las favoritas de mi madre. Por un segundo consideré confrontarla pero la idea de hacerlo en este momento era demasiado agotadora. "Guárdate el aire para enfriar la sopa" Casi pude escuchar la voz de mi madre susurrando ese dicho tan popular. Así que mejor continué mi búsqueda.  
Después de unos minutos dando vueltas por el salón me sentí más sosegada pero Charlotte aún no aparecía.  
—Señorita Elizabeth— El tono que el señor Lucas usó y el hecho de que me miraba con gran alivio de pie a un lado del señor Darcy me dieron una pista acerca de la situación en que se encontraban. —¿Por qué no está usted bailando?— Y antes de que pudiera contestar prosiguió —Señor Darcy me va a permitir que le presente a esta encantadora señorita como una envidiable pareja, estoy seguro que ante tanta belleza no se negará usted a bailar—Agarró mi mano y se la ofreció al señor Darcy con una sonrisa de extrema satisfacción. Nunca como hoy vi al padre de Charlotte siendo tan despistado. Era del conocimiento de todos el incidente con el señor Darcy.  
—Agradezco el galante acto pero no tengo intención de bailar, le ruego no suponga que venía hacia ustedes con la intención de mendigar pareja— Procuré que mi tono se mantuviera cordial al rechazar su ofrecimiento para restarle dureza a mis palabras.  
—Me sentiría muy feliz si me hiciera el honor de bailar conmigo— No fui la única sorprendida con esas palabras.  
—Gracias pero, (No bailaría ni con alguien la mitad de orgulloso que usted) no me siento inclinada a bailar— Respondí esforzándome para no sonar dura.  
—Por favor señorita Elizabeth no me niegue el gusto de verles bailar, con lo que le disgusta al Señor Darcy esta diversión.  
—El señor Darcy es toda cortesía — De acuerdo eso sonó más duro de lo que pretendía pero ni cerca de lo que quería.  
—En efecto, ¿Pero quién puede negarse teniendo como pareja a tanta hermosura?  
—Les ruego me disculpen— Y sin más explicaciones di la reverencia de rigor y me marché de inmediato. Podría parecer grosera pero si me hubiese quedado habría sido peor.

 ** _Punto de vista de Darcy:_**  
Pasar una temporada con mi amigo Charles Bingley en la propiedad que alquiló, un plan estupendo excepto por dos detalles: Dejar a Georgiana, aún cuando esté bien acompañada por mis tíos, la extraño pero al no ser presentada en sociedad traerla aquí era prácticamente imposible. Y, las hermanas de Bingley.  
Ahora estoy en el salón con todos y escuchando sus opiniones sobre el baile. Que dios me dé paciencia, es todo lo que puedo rogar.  
—Así que no le ha agradado ninguna de las damas de esta noche Señor Darcy— Se dirigió a mí la señora Hurst en cuanto acabó de criticar el vestuario de dichas damas.  
—¿Ni siquiera las famosas Señoritas Bennet?— Preguntó con un tono de fingido pesar la señorita Bingley para después ambas soltarse a reír como si hubiesen dicho el mejor chiste del mundo.  
—Pues a mí todos me han parecido extremadamente agradables y las muchachas eran todas muy hermosas. Me atrevo a decir que pocas veces me he divertido tanto en una velada como en la de hoy— Bingley saltó a defender a sus nuevos conocidos cayendo así en la trampa de sus hermanas. Pobre e ingenuo Bingley.  
—Siempre me asombras Bingley, yo he visto poca belleza y ninguna educación, aunque te concedo que la señorita Bennet es muy bonita— Con este comentario esperaba mantener contentos a ambos bandos pero por desgracia Bingley se puso en evidencia.  
—Vamos Darcy, ella es un ángel— Declaró para después lanzar un suspiro.  
—Sonríe demasiado— le respondí, ganándome gestos de aprobación de parte de las damas presentes y un ceño fruncido de parte de Bingley.  
—Jane Bennet es encantadora pero desafortunadamente el resto de sus parientes no comparte el término.  
—La señorita Elizabeth se me fue descrita como una famosa belleza local— Ese comentario lleno de veneno fue lanzado por la Señorita Bingley.  
—Ella, ¿una belleza? —repitió Darcy considerando la situación —Antes estaría dispuesto a afirmar que su madre es muy ingeniosa— Respondió tratando de quitarse a la señorita Bingley.  
Al parecer satisfechas con esa respuesta, ambas damas continuaron criticando cada aspecto de la velada anterior que se les ocurrió.  
Bingley, cuyo temperamento sosegado y amable le impedía iniciar ningún tipo de pleito, simplemente miró a Darcy con una ligera arruga entre sus cejas un momento para después enfocarse en contener los ataques de sus hermanas para con la tan amable sociedad pueblerina que les había recibido con los brazos abiertos.  
En mi mente se repetían las palabras que había lanzado en ese breve intercambio. No me arrepentía de tratar de desviar las indeseadas insinuaciones de las hermanas de mi amigo pero quizás había sido demasiado severo con esas jóvenes Bennet.  
—¿Qué tal se encuentra la señorita Georgiana?— Preguntó Bingley trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.  
Al parecer por fin se había hartado de tratar de defender a los locales de sus hermanas.  
—Se encontraba muy bien la última vez que le vi.  
Después del desayuno decidí escribirle una carta.  
Mi muy querida Gina:  
Aunque ha pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos debo confesarte lo mucho que te extraño. El viaje hasta acá ha sido un poco pesado pero la compañía y el buen humor de Charles han impedido que fuera realmente agotador.  
Ayer hemos asistido a un baile por lo que podrás deducir tú sola el grado de mi disgusto. Hasta que vi algo que me sorprendió, una chica bellísima de cabello rojo como el fuego más intenso, una figura perfecta y un brillo que aumentaba la belleza de sus ojos. No me atreví a pedirle un baile aunque me sentí hechizado por su belleza y cuando Charles insistió en que bailara con ella yo le dije cosas hirientes porque no quería nadie supiera que tengo una inclinación por una joven. Imagínate la infinidad de burla que lloverían sobre mi persona. Además de que eso le pondría un blanco en la espalda al que las hermanas de Bingley estarían más que dispuestas a tirarle. Lamento si eso te causó una esperanza que luego he de romper pues aunque siento una ligera inclinación por ella es imposible que esto vaya a más pues el comportamiento de su madre y sus hermanas menores es demasiado escandaloso además de los obvios obstáculos que nos imponen el pertenecer a distintos círculos. Pero ya he hablado mucho al respecto. No me queda sino asegurarte que mis expectativas respecto a Netherfield han sido acertadas, sin duda alguna es una buena propiedad, algo descuidada pero no es nada que represente un gran problema. Charles ha hecho una buena elección. Espero con impaciencia tu carta ruego que tengas a bien explicarme qué tal te han tratado los tíos, ¿qué es lo que han hecho?, ¿Te has divertido?  
Siempre tuyo Will


End file.
